Father Balder
This Article may contain Spoilers Father Balder is the main antagonist of The Game. He is also Bayonetta's Father, although she rejects him for the destruction he has caused. He is the last remaining member of the Lumen Sages, a clan that belonged to light whilst the Umbran Witches belonged to the dark. However, he violated the chief tenet of both the clans when he and an Umbra Witch bore a child together. That child was none other than Bayonetta herself. He was also the one responsible for starting the chain of events that lead to the Umbran Witch Burnings.In addition, Balder is the one who holds the Right Eye of the World. Goal His ambition is to revive Jubileus, The Creator, so that a new world can be created in place of the current one. In order to do this, he needs to awaken the stones known as the Eyes of the World. In order to awaken Bayonetta's Left Eye, he must force her to remember the past that was sealed from her. In order to do this he brings Cereza to the present so that Bayonetta's memories will awaken the Eye, for Cereza's innocence is required to do so. Appearance He mostly appears in the game as a voice speaking to Bayonetta throughout her adventure (often referring to her as "My Dear, Sweet Child"). His first appearance in person is on Chapter XVI in which he explains everything to Bayonetta (about how Cereza is Bayonetta's past self, the fact that he was the one responsible for the events that lead to the Umbra Witch Hunts and how he used Jeanne to lure her (Bayonetta) to him and to awaken The Left Eye of the World). He also revealed that he was also the one responsible for the death of Luka's father. Description Father Balder first appears wearing a white robe draped in gold patterns. Notable features include a gold mask that covers the left side of his face, with a monocle covering his left eye, and a peacock draped over his shoulders with its feathers arching around Balders head. His skin looks noticeably pale, giving him a deathly appearance. When he absorbs Cereza, and proceeds to fight, his appearance changes somewhat. His robe changes colour from white to gold, and the gold patterns become blue and all proceed to a circle on Balder's chest which has a blue appparitious head of Cereza protruding. The peacock feathers grow to about seven times in length and sway about during movement, although strangely, the peacock itself seems to disappear. After this battle, Balder reverts to his first appearance, but lacks the peacock and mask. Abilities Balder is a very dangerous opponent. He is able to toss Luka out of the window without any effort and revealed that he has an ability rivaling Witch Time (The Light Speed technique used by the Lumen Sages) as he stopped time whilst Bayonetta fired bullets at him, which he then manipulated and reversed their trajectory so they would hit Bayonetta instead. After the fight he can levitate himself along with others and also fire energy at enemies, even when he is otherwise incapacitated. During combat, he shows more of his abilities, including being able to fly, create a variety of energy attacks such as a swordlike weapon from his hand, summon balls of energy that arch around him which can be thrown simultaniously at enemies and he is also able to use high-level telekinesis evidenced by when he rips buildings out of the ground. He can also create a large ray of energy to shoot downwards using the power of his mind. Also his endurance is so great he's able to beat up more than one of Bayonetta's Infernal Demons and appears almost unfazed when a building is thrown at him. Lastly he is able to create angelic barriers to protect himself from harm. Battle with Bayonetta and Revival of Jubileus After he reveals everything (and tosses Luka out of a window), Balder attacks Bayonetta and the two of them engage in a fight. In the end, Bayonetta shoots him with her lipstick from her gun. This only served to further his plans as soon after, she returns Cereza to the past which inadvertantly on Bayonetta's part activated the Eyes of the World. Balder then appears and carries Bayonetta to the left eye of Jubileus. They are then shot into space. Eventually Jeanne regains her senses and chases after them, intending to rescue Bayonetta. As a result of saving Bayonetta however the power of creation goes out of control. After an epic battle against Jubileus, which Bayonetta wins, the statues eyes close, probably crushing Balder to death. Trivia *His name, Balder, is the name of the god of the sun and of beauty in Norse mythology. *The battle with Balder is similar to Dante's battle with the The Despair Embodied from Devil May Cry 2, whom attacks in a very similar manner, alternating between sword and whip-like attacks while deftly circling around their foes. *Curiously, absorbing Cereza may have in fact limited his power, as during the fight he couldn't levitate other individuals or slow time to a crawl (as he could before absorbing Cereza). In fact, neither Bayonetta nor Luka were able to get any attack to work on Balder until the fight with him, during which he had already absorbed Cereza, though this may have been done to allow Bayonetta to win the fight (absorbing Cereza may have been the sole means of which to force Bayonetta to attack him, save Cereza, and ultimately further his plans by awakening the Left Eye). After the fight he once more becomes an untouchable, powerful foe. Quotes *"My name is Balder. But if you so chose, you may address me as Father." * "The Universe all wrapped up in a Vortex of creation." * "My, oh my." * "My dear, sweet child. Fear not. For I am watching over you." *"The time has come to awaken "The Eyes of the World"." Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Males